


RedSnow

by Rakuen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), My First Smut, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakuen/pseuds/Rakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-curse Snow, with her long black hair. My first writing of a smut. Quite graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RedSnow

Ruby lay above Snow, caressing the edge of her face, running her fingers down to her chin and holding them there. The light of morning shone dimly through the thin white sheet covering their naked bodies, trapping them in a bed of pale sunlight. Their hair tangled and damp with sweat, their eyes showing their exhaustion, and an endless amount of love. Ruby's hand moved slowly, trailing down her throat and across her collar bone, tenderly lifting Snow's long black hair from between her breasts and dropping it gently onto her shoulder. 

She ran her hand back to the centre of her chest, stroking her palm along her nipple as she moved, sending a shiver through Snow's body, her teeth tightening onto her lip. She lowered herself, their eyes remaining connected, raw desire penetrating through them as she met Snow's stomach with her lips, kissing delicately. She slid her hands beneath Snow's back, and lifted her into her mouth, tongue lapping at the edges of her hips. She looked up, to see her eyes shut calmly, her mouth open, moving slightly with every lap, deep breaths escaping her. 

She descended, tongue meeting the wetness between her legs, cheeks feeling the warmth inside her thighs as they closed around her head. She gave quick, hard tastes at first, noise beginning to escape from Snow's mouth, her hands clenching the bed in tension. Ruby smiled, seeing her face blush brightly as she continued, her body thrusting into Ruby's mouth with every flick she gave.

She enclosed her lips around Snow, slipping her tongue inside. A ragged moan escaped Snow at the sudden sensation flowing up and through her lower half. Ruby adjusted herself, then began at a steady pace, feeling her muscles loosen and tighten around her tongue. She quickened, Snow's tired body attempting to keep up with the feelings flowing around her. She pushed herself down onto Ruby's tongue, forcing it further inside.  
  
Ruby pulled back, rubbing her hand hard up the inside of Snow leg, she met her crotch with an exasperated moan, and slipped her fingers into her, sending them deep inside with ease. She rocked them back and forth, then began pulling and pushing them further inside, each of the latter awakening Snow's lungs even more. She began letting out whines of pleasure with each movement, pushing herself down onto Ruby's hand. Ruby quickened, pounding herself deep inside Snow until she was crying out loudly, arching her back and digging her fingers into her stomach, leaving lines of red where they gripped.


End file.
